This disclosure generally relates to content notifications, and more specifically, to forwarding a notification to a different client device or a different application.
Content notifications are provided to users in order to ensure that users are notified when content that they are interested in is available for consumption. However, as the number of different devices increases per user (e.g., mobile device, tablets, laptops, desktops, etc.), it is problematic to send a single notification to every device that a user owns. For example, sending the same notification to all devices registered with a user risks becoming an annoyance because after a user views a notification on one device, the notifications on the other devices are stale. However, if a notification was only sent to a single device to minimize the number of notifications across devices, the user may prefer to consume the content associated with the notification on a different device. For example, a user may receive a notification regarding a new video content on the user's mobile device; however, the user may prefer to watch the video content on the larger screen of his/her tablet or television. Overall, these drawbacks may result in the user disabling the notifications altogether, which is detrimental because it prevents the user from being notified of new content that may be of interest to him/her.